We met on a rainy day
by The True Crossover Queen
Summary: [AU. Fruits BasketEvangelion. Tohru x Shinji] In a world without Second Impacts and enchanted Zodiac animals, there was a lonely boy and a girl brimming with hope. [Reviews are welcomed!]


**Disclaimer:** _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ belongs to its respective creators at Gainax, while _Fruits Basket_ belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

**Author's Notes:** For the most part, this is a modern day AU that involves both characters from Furuba and Evangelion. It's not very long and does not have much of a plot. It is just a sweet story involving two characters I happen to love very much, especially as a crossover pairing. As usual, I accept reviews of any kind! Don't be shy to speak your mind! Though, it's nice to be polite about your opinion.

---

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

The sky grew darker with each passing moment. Every once in a while, flashes of lightning illuminated it, while some small droplets of water fell, warning the Earth down below of the incoming storm. Most people became annoyed or wary of this development, trying their best to get away from the bad weather in any way they could. Though, there were still some that seemed to enjoy it.

Tohru Honda looked out of the window from inside her tiny apartment as she attempted to finish buttoning up her blouse. A tiny smile curved her lips. Memories of her childhood were soon rushing into her mind. She remembered wearing her yellow rain coat and taking walks with her mother during spring showers. "You look so adorable, Tohru!" Her mother would comment.

Despite feeling some sadness from not being able to do fun things like that with her deceased mother anymore, she kept the smile on her face. She would have wanted it to be that way.

After putting on her shoes, the young woman turned to the framed photograph of the person she cared for the most. "Alright, Mother, I have a job interview today! So, I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone! Wish me luck!"

She hoped her mother would be proud of what she has accomplished. It was not every day that someone got offered a job as a Counselor in one of the largest clinics in Tokyo. Tohru genuienly liked helping people with their troubles, which was one of the reasons why her friends felt she deserved to get the position. Though she was optimistic, she knew she would not be too upset if she did not receive it. After all, life usually steers you in the direction it wants you to go to. At least, that was what her mother would say.

With a quick wave directed at her precious photograph, she made her way out the door.

---

As usual, his day began with an almost empty room and a feeling of hopelessness. However, instead of being greeted with rays of light coming in through the small spaces in the drawn shades, everything was dark.

Shinji Ikari got up, stretched his arms and went to the window. It seemed that today was going to be a rainy day. Great. This was going to make things even more difficult. Immediately, he changed his clothes and went about his daily business. He rushed since he had to get to work soon.

His occupation was as a cashier at an electrictronics store. When he was younger, he never imagined he would end up working at a dead-end job. Like several other children, he had big dreams of being a famous action hero or a baseball player. As he grew older, his shining dreams dimmed. In fact, he dropped out of High School, since he figured that he would never really amount to anything.

After exiting the bathroom, he went to get something to eat. On the floor of the dining room, laid his roommate Misato Katsuragi. It seemed that she had gone on one of her alcohol drinking binges again. Groaning, Shinji picked up some of the beer cans around her. He owed that much to her. Misato may not be the most tactful woman around, but she was quite kind. In fact, she let Shinji board with her when he had nowhere else to go.

"Goodbye, Misato." Whisphered Shinji. Then he walked out of the door.

---

By the time Tohru exited her home, the rain began to pour. Quickly, she walked briskly toward her designated bus stop. In one hand, she held her umbrella, in the other, she had a piece of paper with the address and directions of the location for the clinic. Excited and nervous, that was best way to describe how she was feeling at the moment.

The wind began to pick up, causing the rain to come right at her. She covered her face with her arm. However, this caused her to let go of her umbrella. "Oh no!" Exclaimed Tohru as she watched it tumble along the sidewalk.

Shinji walked down the very same street and caught sight of what was happening to her. He went over to it, then managed to pick it up. "M-miss!" As she approached, he felt his cheeks flush. The umbrella girl was quite attractive, her creamy skin and long brown hair stood out the most. He had always been a sucker for long haired girls.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate you going out of your way to help me." Out of gratitude, she gave him a wide smile.

He could not help but also smile in return. "It...it was no big deal..."

"Still! Thank you, again!"

"Uh...okay..." The girl was cute and she seemed like someone he could grow quite fond of. However, Shinji felt too inadequate, as usual. Besides, she seemed to be in a hurry, so he decided to leave her be.

Tohru had other plans it seemed. Before he could turn to walk away, she touched his arm. "Excuse me."

Surprised that she wanted further interaction with him, he turned around to face her. "...Yes?"

"I am lost and I was wondering if you could help steer me in the right direction." She handed the paper over to him.

After looking it over for a minute or so, he gave it back to her. "This clinic you're looking for is near where I work."

"Really?" Tohru's eyes lit up. "It's a good thing I ran into you, then!"

For some reason, her enthusiasm kept making his face redden. There was just something about the girl that seemed _different_ from every other person he had ever met. "M-maybe..." Stuttered Shinji. "...C-can I walk you there?"

"Yes! That would be nice! Thank you!"

Thus, the two went on their way to their respective destinations, sharing the same umbrella.

---


End file.
